Image forming devices include input trays for introducing media into a media path. A pick mechanism is associated with the input tray for initially picking and moving the media sheet. The pick mechanism extends into the input tray and includes one or more rollers that contact and move the media sheet from the tray. The pick mechanism may only move the media sheet a limited distance along the media path before the sheet moves out of range. A downstream drive mechanism receives the media sheet from the pick mechanism and moves it further along the media path. In some instances, the drive mechanism is in proximity to the pick mechanism.
It is important for media sheets to move accurately along the media path. The media sheets are contacted by different mechanisms that contact and propel the sheets along the media path. The hand-off of a media sheet from one mechanism to another often times causes problems. One type of problem during hand-off is accurately maintaining the location of the media sheet. Print defects occur such as incorrect lower and upper margins when the media sheet is moved too fast or slow along the media path. Another problem is media jams caused by the media sheet becoming skewed during the hand-off between mechanisms.
The image forming device should be constructed in an economical manner. Price is one of the leading factors when a user makes a purchasing decision. Components within the device may be shared for different functions thus allowing for fewer overall parts, and a lower overall cost. The components that may be shared should not detract from the reliability of the device, such that the overall savings in cost is tainted by poor performance characteristics.